1) Synthesis, analgetic evaluation, and "receptor affinities" of N- alkyl analogs of 3,6-dimethyl-8-hydroxy-1,2,3,4,5,6- hexahydro-3- benzazocine 2) Synthesis of 3a-aryloctahydro-indoles as adrenergic agents 3) Nature of histamine receptors in guinea pig brain. 4) Development of cAMP phosphodiesterase inhibitors. A significant correlation was found between analgetic potencies and narcotic receptor affinities for a series of N-alkyl-8-hydroxy-6- methyl- 1,2, 3,4,5,6-hexahydro-3-benzazocines. Guinea pig brain slices were found to possess regionally, variable histamine H1 and H2 receptors. Selected 3-a-aryloctahydroindoles are being prepared and examined for analgetic and adrenergic effects. Inhibitors of cyclic AMP phosphodiesterase are being developed.